Lovefool
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Merry broke Pippin's heart, what's Pippin going to do? Win Merry back of course! (new chapter: Pip 'n' Merry!)
1. Fumbled kisses and mistakes

Fumbled kisses and mistakes 

The fire light caught the gold in Pippin's hair making it shine like the sun, the young Took was laughing his lips red and cheeks flushed from the warm mug of spiced wine. Merry could only smile along with the joke, confused and worried at the feelings he was experiencing looking at his cousin. 

He drowned his ale and looked again across at the lad, Pippin's brilliant green eyes watched him back and he blushed. 

"Merry..." Pippin began leaning close, Merry grabbed Pippin's wrist pulling him in to his lap, Pippin looked up in confused anticipation and then tilted his head back, pouting his lips and closed his eyes. 

__

Damn Pippin Merry thought _the little tease that he is_

He licked his lips unconsciously and then gently pressed them to Pippin's. 

The little Took's eyes shoot open, he hadn't expected Merry to really take his invitation and kiss him, he expected to be pushed and laughed at. 

Delighted Pippin returned the kiss: winding his hands in his best friends hair and moaning a little. 

Merry ran his hands up and down over Pippin's back and Stomach and under his shirt, he found the hard nipples there and ran his fingers over them making the younger gasp into his mouth and arch up. 

When they broke the kiss Pippin panted for breath laying his head on Merry's chest, he felt Merry's heart beat and waited for Merry to kiss him again but looking up he felt tears spring to his eyes. 

Merry looked repulsed and he shook almost violently, Pippin trembled.

Merry was repulsed with him self, he'd kissed Pippin, another lad. 

There was something dreadfully wrong with him and he'd dragged his little cousin into it as well. 

Angry Merry pushed Pippin off him and the young hobbit squeaked as he hit the floor. Pippin stood up and dusted him self off, he looked once at Merry begging for him to reconsider, not to push him away, but Merry had turned his head. 

Pippin fled, crying and cursing himself. 

And Merry curled up into a ball in the chair and cried. 


	2. how could you?

Damn Andy, damn him to death and back!

He had a girlfriend and he can't do that because he's my best friend and I throw up and cried when SHE told me because he was to scared. 

I love him damn it!

So I identify with poor Pippin. 

************************************************

Merry's mind was in turmoil; images and feelings danced through his head, most of them including Pippin in some way or another.

At the moment Merry was on the way to his current lass' home with a sprig of flowers, she'd never now about the kiss but Merry still felt like he'd betrayed her. 

But he couldn't help him self and even as he walked he kept an eye out for Pippin, just in case. 

He just kept thinking of Pippin, nasty, nasty wrong thoughts about his sweet cousin, nasty thought's that made Merry's heart beat faster and his stomach do flips. 

Cursing himself Merry walked on. 

It never crossed his mind that he had never told Pippin about his lasses, he would try but the trusting look in Pippin's green eyes always stopped him. 

Soon he would wish he'd been truthful 

***************************************

Pippin ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. 

He was going to talk to Merry, Tell him how he felt. 

There had to be something behind that kiss, you don't just kiss people with out feeling at least Pippin hoped you didn't. 

He slowed a little and tried to calm his breathing, he didn't want Merry to think he'd been searching. 

Turning the corner Pippin's heart stopped dead. 

Merry was kissing Primrose Sandyman, one arm around her waist and his hand entwined in her blond curls. 

He couldn't breath, his chest felt so tight and his eyes stung as hot tears sprung, the blood drained from his face, the world spun and he felt bile rise in his throat. 

Painful tears rolled down his ashen face and screaming Pippin turned and ran. 

*************************************

Merry broke away and turned to see the little figure running away, crying and screaming. 

"Pippin!" he yelled but the young Took ignored him, Merry started to run after him but Primrose put her hand on his arm and pulled him back smiling softly. 

"Why should you go after him?" she said "he's just being silly, I'd only ever want you Merry" 

Merry took a moment to work out what she meant, she thought that his Pippin liked…her. 

Merry almost laughed but instead set his face solemn. 

"Silly little Pip" he said, glancing over his shoulder and feeling his heart clench in his chest. 


	3. water

The water lapped gently around his face and he heard as the loudest thing the beating of his heart, the blood pounding round in his ears. 

This couldn't be happening was all he could think

Frodo knocked on the door and Pippin pulled his head from the bath, wet tendrils of hair fell in his face and water drops mixed with his tears. 

"What do you want?" he asked sullenly. 

"Peregrin are you alright?" came Frodo's anxious voice, Pippin had forgotten he was at home, it must have been a shook to see Pippin come tarring in and fling him self into the bath room with out a word. 

"Why ask, and don't use my respectable name I hate it, only my mother calls me that" Pippin yelled, he slumped to the bathroom floor wishing Frodo would just leave him alone. 

Silence..................then

"Did you and Merry have a fight?"

__

Damn

"Frodo, you have to promise not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you or hate me, promise"

"Promise"

And suddenly it all came tumbling out. The dreams of Merry, the constant teasing and wrestling in hopes to get Merry to touch him, the kiss, Merry's disgust, Merry's lass and how much it hurt him. 

"Pippin" Frodo said after a moment's quite thought "open the door"

Pippin did so, sniffing and fretful that Frodo would be angry or ashamed, but instead Frodo pulled him into a hug and kissed his unruly curls. 

"Oh poor little Pip" he whispered "don't you worry, it alright now" 

And Pippin believed him. 


	4. comfort

"I love him" Pippin screamed, Frodo leaned on the door frame watching Pippin pummel the pillow "why doesn't he love me?" Pippin asked suddenly looking up at Frodo with big sad eyes, Frodo sighed and went to sit down beside Pippin.

"I don't know love" he whispered brushing a lose curl behind Pippin's ear, Pippin wrinkled his nose and Frodo felt his heart flutter. 

"Do you love me Frodo?" Pippin asked suddenly, looking searchingly into Frodo (beautiful, gorgeous, f**king amazing) blue eyes, Frodo swallowed and ran a hand over Pippin's tear stained cheek. 

"I do!" he whispered a blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Prove it" Pippin breathed planting him self in Frodo's lap, Frodo kissed in softly marvelling at the little mewing sound Pippin made in the back of his throat, Frodo deepened the kiss laying Pippin back on the bed. 

Pippin closed his mind as the pleasure over took his body and thought of Merry. 

******************************

Miles away Merry sat bolt upright in bed. 

He'd never had such a horrid dream, Pippin and Frodo? 

He turned over trying to sleep but the image kept running though his head. 

Tomorrow he would go and apologise to Pippin. 


	5. hurt

Pippin stood lost in thoughts and sadness. 

He wanted to forget last night; he'd never felt so guilty in all his life. 

He'd used Frodo to forget his pain and he'd betrayed Merry. 

It didn't matter that Merry would never love him back the way Pippin wanted, he'd still betrayed him. 

Suddenly warm arms encircled him from behind and soft lips pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Good morning Pippin" Frodo whispered, his kissing trailing across Pippin's cheek and down his neck. 

"Don't please Frodo" Pippin whimpered, his tone was so distressed that Frodo let go immediately and backed away. 

"What's wrong Pippin?" he asked worriedly, Pippin shrugged his shoulders he truly didn't want to upset Frodo. 

"Nothing Frodo, I was just a little shocked that's all" Frodo obviously didn't believe him but still he excepted Pippin's embrace and kisses with little difficulty, Pippin on the other had was surprised he was such a good actor. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"You should answer that" Pippin said softly, Frodo just muttered under his breath and went back to kissing Pippin. 

"Frodo! The door was open so I let my self in I wanted to know if Pip is still here…" Merry's voice trailed off into a shocked gasp and Pippin broke free from Frodo's kiss, tears already forming in his eyes. 

"Merry, I'm sorry I…" Pippin stopped mid-sentence wondering why he was apologising, this whole mess was Merry's fault after all "no I'm not sorry and you are mistaken if you think I want to talk to you" 

He turned on his heal and stormed off back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

Merry stood there shocked then ran past Frodo and began banging on the door tears running down his cheeks. 

"Pippin open the door! Please Pippin"

"No! Go away, I hate you!" came the answer from inside, then the sounds of something braking. 

Frodo winced and hoped Pippin hadn't broken anything to valuable. 

No he'd only broken Merry's heart. 


	6. love

I know I should be sad for poor Andy but this is the best news ever! He and his girlfriend are fighting!

Oh raptures joy!  
He went all soppy and was telling me I was the only friend he's got left and the only one who'd miss him and love him and then he passed out (drunk sod ^_~ that's my best mate) 

But I'm happy. 

Oh and he finally realised I've been flirting with him, he's oblivious to everything. 

I've eaten to many sweets and my teeth hurt!

I also found the song that made me fall of the chair and scream 'some one bloody read come what may and wrote that song' 

After Race assured me that the song was written for the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack (I had it for a week lost it and found it again yesterday) a long time before a wrote come what may, I listened to it all the way through and thought yep this is it. 

The first verse goes like this. 

~ Well you may not see me when I come back

I could be sharing someone else's pillow

And my love for you is better than diamonds

To you everything I bestow ~ 

Gods the idea of Merry singing love songs I know Nova hates but………*drifts away in to happy land with a dreamy smile on her face* I wish he'd sing to me. 

England! Go England! 

Not much because of England fever! 

********************************************************

"Pippin! Pippin I'm sorry please talk to me" Merry wept, on the other side of the door Pippin sniffed and buried his head in the pillows. 

"Go away!" he said voice muffled. 

Merry leaned against the door and tried to force it open but the door only shook slightly. 

"Please Pippin, I'm sorry and I'm happy for you and Frodo, truly!" even to Merry that sounded a lie, his voice was filled with self pity and envy but the door was opened and Pippin threw himself out at Merry. 

"you're a fool Meriadoc Brandybuck" he whispered into Merry's neck, hot breath tickling the elder of the pair "I'm in love with you"

"Oh Pip……."  
"and I know you love that lass of yours but I can't get kissing you out of my mind even when it was with Frodo I kept seeing you and……." Pippin's ranting was silenced by Merry pressing his lips to his in a passionate kiss that made Pippin's head spin. 

"I love you" 

and with that he swept Pippin up and carried him back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

*****************************************

Frodo pressed his ear to the door and felt happy tears begin to trickle down his face. 

He was happy for both of them, the loved each other so much but it still hurt him that Pippin would chose Merry who'd broken his heart over Frodo who'd help heal it. 

and what was worse they chose to consummate their love in his bed!


End file.
